School Is Never Dull With A Succubus Around!
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Himuro 'transfers' into Kagami's school a lot happens resulting in Himuro being knocked over his skirt flips up revealing that hes not wearing any underwear so Kagami drags him away to scold him only that soon changes when he realises that he was in fact jealous. Human X Succubus/Incubus


School Is Never Dull With A Succubus Around!

A/N: I am back once again with another Succubus/Incubus fanfic eheheh! It's been a hard couple of days with my parents coming back I'm a bit sore so I decided to relax with a nice bit of KagaMuro as I promised you all in the last fic. Please R&R!

Kagami's POV

I was sat in my seat in school when the teacher announced that we were getting a transfer student instantly I knew it was going to be that demon of which I'd summoned the day before expecting for it to be a gorgeous succubus to which was to be female so that I could lose my virginity as I'm far too awkward around the opposite gender whenever it came to anything romantic to the point my best friend Aomine Daiki always stole my girlfriends however what I got was most definitely not a female Succubus though he was most definitely the most gorgeous being that I'd ever laid eyes on it was clear just looking at him that he wasn't human he was that stunning. My fellow classmates watched as 'she' walked in and stood in front of us writing 'her' name on the board. He was wearing a female school uniform as my classmates awed at how beautiful he was. 'Holy shit she's really cute!' or 'wow what a babe!' was being uttered by nearly every guy in the class while some of the girls looked on jealously at him. Once he'd wrote his name he turned to face the class "I'm Himuro Tatsuya! Nice to meet you all! "

"Nice to meet you too Himuro-Chan! Welcome to class 2-A! We are partying today!" practically everyone screamed in response. I sighed softly, its stuff like this where my ignorant classmates get excited for no reason that I'd like to be spared from. Our teacher then told him that there wasn't a table available for him as it was such short notice to transfer so he'd have to share with someone. Practically all the guys were calling for 'her' to sit at their table.

He however walked up to me "I don't need a chair~" he voiced before plopping himself in my lap "see? This would be just fine~!" he added with a smile. I could feel all the glares from my classmates as some of them seethed 'Kagami you bastard! I'm so goddamn jealous!' or 'since when did you rise to the elite ranks?! No fair, man!'

"There's nothing to be jealous about! Listen up guys she's actually a boy!" I told them angrily getting fed up with all the nasty or rude comments the other guys were sending my way when I was the innocent one here. A few of the guys came up to us 'isn't it pretty uncomfortable to sit on Kagami's lap come to my table' they told him hoping to take him.

However his response was simply "oh no~ I like Kagami-kun the best!" which didn't help my situation and clearly the others didn't believe me that this demon was actually male. They once again surrounded us and started to ask him all sorts of personal questions the only one he seemed to want to answer was 'what's your favourite food?' "Favourite food..? I like human semen. It would also feel great to bask in everybody's lust. Though it's rare to find good quality semen…let me know whenever you'd like me to eat yours, okay?" he replied. For some reason him saying he'd eat everyone's semen rubbed me the wrong way but I did my best to seem unaffected. A chorus of 'YAHOOO eat mine, eat mine!' sounded from the guys in class "I want to eat Kagami-kun's most of all though," he commented while looking back at me but I simply averted my gaze.

"Yo Kagami are you listening?!" Aomine exclaimed "what are you staring off to the side for, Kagami do you really think you're allowed to with a girl as cute as Himuro-Chan in front of you!" he all but screamed now. 

"Like I said! She's actually a boy!" I exclaimed grabbing his shirt now getting rather frustrated that no one would listen or take me seriously but of course that didn't change a thing with any of the guys.

"What do you mean she's not a girl?! You really think such a shitty lie would work on us?! You just want less rivals! How pathetic!" he replied clearly thinking that nothing that stunning could be any less than female like the rest of the class who seemed to be nodding along with him.

"Kagami-Kun you actually care enough about me enough to do that…" he voiced now glancing back at me once more with a happy smile.

"What no of course not. Even less girls will approach me now…" I grumbled out as I heard the familiar voice of Riko heading towards us. Aomine was telling me to hand 'her' over to him if I didn't want 'her' and so I was pulling on his cheeks when Riko finally appeared.

Himuro questioned who she was as we spoke "hello, my name is Riko Aida I'm the class representative. I'm Kagami's childhood friend and neighbour…so please let me know if you have any problems, school related or private," she told him with a sweet smile. After the pair of them telling the other 'it's nice to meet you' Riko spoke to me once more, "even still, this is quite the morning ruckus…it's tough for me to say this…but since class discipline will be disturbed if she sits on his lap during class, could you ask her to reconsider?"

Himuro practically pouted at this as he stared at her "huh?! You're no fun, Riko! What's wrong with it? I'll just be sitting on his lap! It's not like he'll be putting it in or anything!" he exclaimed in front of everyone. Riko's face turned bright red now.

"U-uh, that's not the problem. Himuro-San, you've gathered the attention of all the male students with your loose remarks, as a girl, you should show a little more modest…ty…" she voiced until she started to fall she just happened to fall into Himuro and knock him to the floor where his skirt flipped up and revealed that he was not wearing any underwear and as such showed off his private area to the entire class.

"Owwww! I hurt my butt!" he exclaimed rather loudly as the entire class started to scream and lose their shit. I was entirely embarrassed by this as I stood I grabbed the demon's wrist and pulled him out of the classroom down the hall to the boys bathroom knowing that it would empty with classes getting underway so I could properly scold the devil.

When we were inside the bathroom I pulled him to the other side of the room away from the door "why the hell are you not wearing any underwear?!" I practically yelled though as I yelled I realised something it wasn't so much that he wasn't wearing underwear it was the fact that because he wasn't everyone else got an eyeful of what should have been for my eyes only that had me so angry. I realised that I didn't hate the fact that he was male and not female at all he was still gorgeous and he had eyes only for me and that was what mattered. Before he could respond to my question I pushed him against the sink though not hard enough to hurt him "from now on wear underwear! Even if it's going to be only while we are out! I don't want anyone being able to look again!" I told him sternly.

A smirk graced his lips at this "aww was Kagami-Kun jealous that everyone got a good look earlier~?" he asked with a devilish expression. I all but growled now at his obvious attempt to make me more jealous that was clearly working. I let out a small growl noise before moving to block off the door with a cleaning cart that for some reason was left in the bathroom before returning to in front of him using my greater size to block him in cornering him. "Is the big bad wolf going to devour little red riding hood~?" he teased now as he looked up at me in mock fear.

I let out another small growl noise "I'm not quite sure who's going to be the one doing the 'devouring,'" I told him seriously with how much he'd tried to devour me over the past couple of days. Instead of waiting for his answer I leaned in and captured his lips in a searing kiss which he happily returned he let his hands roam over my body making sure to cup a feel of every muscle.

He pushes me against the wall now undoing my pants and yanking them down with my boxers till they pooled at my ankles. "Wow master is so big~" he commented now before he wrapped a hand around the base as he now kneeled in front of me. He leaned forward so I could feel his breath on my sensitive flesh, I flicked his tongue out over the head drawing a low moan from my lips. He smirked looking up at me as he took the head into his mouth then sucking rather roughly on it, I moaned loudly now my hand slipping into Himuro's hair as he took more of me into his mouth as much as he could then started to bob his head up and down while he pumped what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

I couldn't contain my moans as he sucked me off it felt so good, too good, his mouth felt amazing my cock was soon rock hard. I tugged on his hair not wanting to cum so soon, he eventually gets the message, and he pulls back licking his lips as he gazes up at me. He stands and I push him back into the sink only this time he was facing the sink, he glanced back at me as he wiggled his arse at me. I growled out once more placing my hands on his hips feeling just how slim and feminine they actually were. I then lifted his skirt grabbing his firm round globes drawing out a small moan from his lips which served to turn me on more and more to the point I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I rubbed my erection against his ass gaining me another rather loud moan from the raven. Allowing my lust to lead me I placed a kiss to his neck before biting down rather roughly though not enough to break the skin at the same time as I thrust into him causing him to practically cry out in pleasure. Once buried to the hilt inside him I released his neck peppering kisses over the area as if in apology. When he pushed back against my hips I knew he was ready so I wasted no time in thrusting into him hard and fast, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, gaining me more delicious moans and cries of pleasure.

Each pleasure filled noise that he released served to spur me on as I rammed into him hard and fast. "S-so big…" he moaned out as he pushed back against me meeting me thrust for thrust causing me to push deeper into him "s-so full…" he added as his mouth hung open as strings of moans left those rosy lips. I moved a hand to cup his chin moving his head so I could capture those tempting lips in a searing kiss to which he returns. I adjusted the angle of my thrusts a little and all of a sudden he broke the kiss to let out the loudest cry of pleasure ever causing my cock to twitch while buried deep inside him. I made sure to hit that spot again and again drawing out more delicious moans from his lips.

He started to tighten his muscles around my erection in a sort of pulsing pace which drew me closer and closer to my climax and I could tell that it wouldn't be long now till Himuro came as well. "L-let's cum together…" I moaned out now to which he nodded in agreement. I gave a particularly sharp thrust right in that sweet spot as he tightened around me and together with a loud cry we came together. We remained like that for a few moments both of us panting heavily then I pulled out of him lifting him up I placed him on the unit so he didn't have to try and remain standing. I situated myself in between his legs "make sure you start wearing some underwear I'll give you some of my own," I told him to which he nodded. I gave him a soft smile before leaning in to peck his lips "good," I told him "now I better clean this up before we head back or everyone will know what we've just done," I added. I quickly tidied up then helped the raven back down lending him my arm for support as we headed down the hallway back to class.

The End

A/N: Its finally done it's been so busy since my parents got back on Sunday! I have a friend that's going through some bad stuff at the moment so I'm hoping to start a KilluGon fanfic as a little surprise for her to try and cheer her up so in between my succubus/incubus fanfics there should be a KilluGon one! Next Succubus/Incubus fic will be KiriKami which as I previously stated will start similar to this one but will most definitely not remain the same though!


End file.
